


Eye of the Bee-Holder

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Chubwald, Exhibitionism, Future Fic, Gotham AU, M/M, Riddler thinks he is smooth, Spandex Riddler, Voyeurism, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: The patrons of the Iceberg Lounge do not understand how someone as handsome as the Riddler desires someone as grotesque as the Penguin. The Riddler decides to give them a show to prove how much he desires his bird-friend.





	Eye of the Bee-Holder

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post:
> 
> http://riddlcr.tumblr.com/post/159516151714/riddlebird-with-fat-os-body-worshiping-ed-o3o
> 
> As soon as I read this post I knew it was something that I wanted to try my hand at. I love Gotham Nygmobblepot but I wanted to write something for classic Riddlebird and this fit my needs perfectly.
> 
> There was more than one Riddlebird duo that inspired this fic (Robin/Cory, Meredith/Gorshin especially, and even a bit of Devito/Carrey) but my muses were not any one particular pairing. Although, I was heavily inspired by the look of Burton Penguin (but in the Gotham universe) including the webbed hands and pointed teeth (be forewarned).

The Penguin watched the Riddler cross the main floor of the lounge. All eyes on him the rogue swaggered like he owned the place. And perhaps he as good as did.

_He knew what they whispered._

The Riddler stopped in front of the Penguin’s table and struck a pose.

Always the showman, if anyone remembered Edward Nashton they would recognize the act for what it was. But Ed Nygma had made sure no one recalled meek and forgettable Nashton. No one except the man who had been foolish enough to fall in love with a simple forensic scientist with a fondness for riddles long ago.

‘ _Riddler has a good game going with Penguin.’_

Nygma was wearing the new costume he couldn’t help but notice. He doubted anyone could not. The green bodysuit was form fitting enough to be downright indecent in most circles. Even in the underground.

“To what do we owe your presence tonight, Nygma?”

“Do I need a reason to pay call to my favorite fine feathered friend?” Nygma hopped on the table and crossed his legs in front of Penguin. He used the bottom part of his question mark shaped staff to force the kingpin to look up at him. “I was bored and thought you might like to play a game.”

‘ _The Riddler has Cobblepot wrapped around his finger…’_

_‘Or his cock. Heh. Ha. Ha.’_

“Your visit wouldn’t have anything to do with the Atlantean Tablet that was stolen tonight from the Gotham Museum, would it?” Penguin knocked the staff away from him. “You know the agreement, Nygma. No stolen goods on Iceberg property.”

This agreement was the only thing that kept the Bat from breaking into the Iceberg every other night and Penguin wouldn’t break it. Not even for Edward. And especially not for the Riddler.

“It’s not on me. I only bring myself.” Nygma stretched his legs to either side of Penguin and leaned forward. “You can search me if you like.” He winked.

He had no choice but to take the rogue at his word.

“I should call your bluff and have Zsasz run a full body search on you. I doubt you’ll be so cocky after he uses his knives on you.”

“We both know you would never allow your pet assassin to touch me, Os. A one handed assassin would be of little use to you after all.”

The bastard was right, of course. The Penguin would have to cut the hand off of anyone who dared touch Nygma in such a way. Even his oldest and most loyal associate.

“That will hardly be necessary. Not in that costume. You couldn’t hide anything as small as a grape in that outfit.” Penguin pointedly looked down at his green lap that barely covered something that was definitely larger than a few grapes. “Much less an ancient tablet.”

The Riddler leaned forward. “I didn’t hear you complaining the last time I wore this.”

_‘It’s an easy gig. Give the Penguin a few good fucks for the protection of the King of Gotham. Maybe Riddleman’s got the right idea.’_

“Take a seat, Eddie.” Penguin gestured next to him on the settee. “The chef will soon bring out a lemon tart that no one will have need to kill for.”

Nygma smiled like the Joker and slid off the table onto the Penguin’s lap. Penguin closed his eyes and sighed. When Nygma was like this the only way to get him to stop was to make a scene. And the Riddler craved attention. He decided the only thing to do was to ignore that anything was unusual about any of this.

The Penguin raised his arm to motion his waiter to have the chef bring out the promised dessert and the Riddler took the opportunity to place his hands on either side of his ample waist. Perched on the shorter man’s lap he had to bend down to kiss him, aware of the eyes still on them, Penguin turned his head.

“People are watching, Eddie.”

“Silly bird.” The Riddler smiled smugly. He traced the steep slope of the Penguin’s beak with a gloved finger. He kissed the side of his nose and rubbed his own against its sharp tip. “Why not give them a show?” He licked the underside of the Penguin’s nose.

‘ _I think_ _I just lost my appetite.’_

Penguin felt his face blush, even after so many years Eddie could still get to him, make him feel like the fumbling inexperienced youth he had been their first time together. He heard someone nearby clear their throat.

The Penguin snapped his head up ready to chew out whoever had dared come too close. But it was only the chef with the covered tart, and the man was terrified by the way he was shaking.

“I only brought the one dish, Mister Penguin.” The chef’s frightened eyes darted to the Riddler. “As per your instructions.”

“You may leave it and go,” the Penguin growled.

“What Mister Ozzie here means is we’ll share the dish.” Nygma gave the man what he thought of as his most charming smile.

The chef dropped the plate and ran back to the kitchens.

“I think the Riddler may have just caused me yet another employee.”

“Me?” Nygma asked innocently. “You’re the one that yelled at the poor man.” He removed the lid from the dish. “Tsk, it would seem he forgot to give us any utensils to eat this with.” He pulled off one of his gloves. “Good thing we won’t need one.”

The Riddler broke off a piece of the tart with his fingers and held it in front Penguin’s mouth. Penguin did not know what game Nygma was playing. But he would play along for now.

The Penguin opened his mouth and heard someone gasp at the sight of his modified teeth, a tourist most likely who hadn’t believed the rumors. The serrated teeth did not deter the Riddler however. He carefully placed the morsel between them with his naked fingers. Penguin chewed and swallowed the treat.

‘ _Damn. Imagine putting your dick in that. Nygma is either incredibly brave or incredibly kinky.’_

The Riddler held Penguin’s gloved hand up in his hand and paused, asking his lover’s permission for what he planned next. It wasn’t that he had never shown the deformity that had inspired his name in the Lounge. And it was hardly the first time that Nygma had ungloved him. But never like this. All he had to do was signal Eddie to stop and he would. But he trusted him. He nodded.

Nygma smiled and brought the glove to his mouth where he proceeded to slowly pull the three fingered glove off with his teeth. When his hand was finally free Nygma held it up in his and kissed the back of his hand, never looking away from the Penguin’s face.

“You do not expect me to feed myself.”

‘ _Just thinking of that thing touching me makes my skin crawl.’_

Penguin could not at that moment decide if he was the luckiest bastard alive to have Nygma as a partner, or the unluckiest. He clumsily tore off a chunk of the tart before he thought of all the reasons why he shouldn’t.

Eddie took his hand and guided the piece to his waiting lips. He took it all in one bite even sucked one flippered finger before sitting back with a smug look on his face. He chewed and swallowed with a slight grimace.

“Not bad. But not quite sweet enough.” The Riddler bit his lip.

The Penguin chuckled. “You would have the chef add so much sugar that you would taste nothing else.” Nygma’s sweet tooth was well known by all the rogues. “Dessert is meant to be savored, Eddie. Not devoured.”

“I believe in indulging oneself of all pleasures.” The Riddler tilted Penguin’s face up and began to slowly and throughly kiss him. He felt Nygma’s tongue scrape lightly against his sharpened teeth, the rogue had practice enough not to cut himself. Ed pulled back and licked his lips. “Perhaps you’re right. Some things are meant to be savored.”

‘ _I don’t_ _know how Nygma keeps from gagging.’_

“But sometimes you just can’t stop yourself from devouring an especially tasty treat.” The Riddler straddled Penguin’s lap, took the top hat from his head and placed it on his own and winked. The rogue tugged on Penguin’s greasy hair and nipped along his neck with small bites, moving across the jowls of his jaw.

The Riddler lifted himself out of Penguin’s lap and dove into another kiss. And momentarily forgetting that they had an audience he placed his hands on the rogue’s pert bum. The Riddler moaned loudly and rubbed himself against his fleshy belly. He could feel the rogue’s hardening erection on his stomach.

‘ _I’m not sure if I should be turned on or disgusted.’_

The Penguin came to his senses and pushed the Riddler away. He tried not to look at the obvious tent in the rogue’s ridiculous costume, though the tight thin fabric did little to disguise what Nygma was packing. He pushed a button under the table causing a bullet proof umbrella to block them from the rest of the Lounge.

“What are you doing? The Lounge isn’t a brothel.”

Oswald could hear Zsasz on the other side of the barrier trying to calm down patrons in his own way.

The Riddler began to giggle. He adjusted his purple mask.

“You… you did that on purpose didn’t you?”

“Think that convinced them that my desire for the Penguin is very much physical in nature?”

“The Riddler did put on quite the show.”

Oswald had believed he and Nygma were through hurting each other. But in some ways this was the worst betrayal yet. Being shot by the man he loved and left for dead had been easier. He had been made to feel like a freak show.

They were probably laughing at him now.

“Is this all some kind of game to you?”

“Os, Oswald, it wasn’t just a show, you know that.” Edward took his hands, the one was still covered. “I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to prove a point to the ignoramuses out there who can’t see your worth.”

“You can stop pretending, Edward. I know I no longer resemble the man you fell in love with, that you hallucinated when you missed. I’m not that man anymore.”

“Oswald.” Edward let go of his hands and took his face between his own forcing him to look at him. “Remember the first time we spoke, at the station? You were the first person to see me, to see truly who I was. And it was the same for me. I see you, Oswald. No matter what you look like. And you are beautiful to me.”

Oswald rolled his eyes. “Now I know you’re lying, Nygma. No one could find this form beautiful. Not even you.” Oswald did not even look at mirrors anymore he was so disgusted at his image.

“If I had a bee in my hand.” Edward holds up a closed fist. “What would I have in my eye?” He pointed with his other hand to his eye.

“I don’t understand. Is this a riddle?”

“I would be a bee-holder, get it?” Nygma grinned. “Eye of the bee-holder. The answer is beauty. As in beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

Despite himself Oswald chuckled. “That was the worst riddle you’ve ever told. And there have been some doozies. You should leave the jokes to Joker.”

“I love you, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. And I find you just as beautiful today as you were when we met.”

Oswald kissed Edward and pushed him down on the loveseat. “You may have won this round but the game is far from over. And you know how I hate to lose, Eddie.”

The Lounge was going to hear just how well the Penguin satisfied the Riddler.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of the Iceberg patrons gossiping about Riddler and Penguin and the rumor that Riddler is only using Penguin for his own gain. But in case I left you with any doubt: Riddler is absolutely 150% in love (and lust) with his bird-friend. He just wanted to show the Lounge how much he absolutely adores his boyfriend’s body.
> 
> And I couldn't pass up an opportunity to write a spandex Riddler into this fic. I can't be the only one that wants to see Gotham Riddler in the classic 60's costume at least once??
> 
> A note to the O/P: if you're reading this I hope you don't mind what I've done with your post.


End file.
